Kingdom Universe: Keyblades and Gems
by RineYFD -R.I.P Stefan Karl
Summary: Sora has been sent to Steven's world by Yen Sid as not just Heartless are popping out there but, Corrupted Gem, Unversed, and Nobodies are popping up. Sora also fears the Organization XII might have something to do with it. With his new friends can he save the world from darkness? Or will it return to it once was?
1. Chapter 1: Heartless and Giant keys

**Hello everyone**. **RineTheHedgehog here with another Kingdom Hearts crossover. You may notice that all of my the 3 current stories are KH** **Crossovers, but I cant help it. I love Kingdom Hearts. Anyways back on topic here. I'm doing an proper crossover between Steven Universe and Kingdom Hearts. This takes place after Dream Drop Distance and before Beta Kindergarten for obvious reason because Jasper's a DICK(Censored for rating) and I want to see a non fusion/gem take her down no distractions. Kay? Good. Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network, and Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney. With that said lets get ROIGHT into the news- Story. I am not Daniel Keemstar-**

 **Keemstar: Wait a minute are you mocking me?! YOU SLANDERED ME! I'M GOING TO FUCKING SUE YOU!**

 **Me: Aaaanyways whilst I take care of this gnome I'll let you guy actually read the story. ENJOY!**

 **(P.s Drive forms are going to be in this story)**

* * *

Beach City . A wonderful place to sit back and relax. If you're not getting attacked by Giant monsters that is. This town is home to the Crystal Gems a group of rebellions from their homeworld. They were more advanced then humans since they were more capable of fighting, more advanced technology, and much more. But long ago 1000 years in the past Homeworld was making plans to destroy the earth and to kill all organic beings. Soon a rebellion was formed led by Rose Qaurtz. unfortunately this resulted in many deaths. But in the end Homeworld lost. At a cost. Homeworld released a bomb killing all of the gems except Rose, Granet, and Amethyst. She could only save two of the people important to her life. Later they found Amethyst in the kindergarten. She was late of forming and because of that she was short for her size. EVEN later Rose fell in love with a human Greg. Pearl was a bit stubborn of it, because she a personal relationship with Rose but everyone else was okay with it. Rose become pregnant but she had to give up her physical form for her Half human Half gem son. Steven Quartz Universe. A sweet innocent kind boy. Everyone was sad of Rose's death but later they were happy that they at least had him. 14 years later well we're aboutt to find out. Steven had was hanging out with his best friend Connie on the beach, next to Steven's house. Steven had white skin, curly hair, and was wearing a red shirt with a star on it, blue jeans and sandals. Connie was a brown Indian, with long hair and was wearing a blue dress and a straw hat. She was pretty good with sword fighting. She's currently being trained by Pearl. They were talking about their previous adventures and about Jasper. No-one knew when she was going to attack again. She was pretty much a ticking time bomb.

"So Connie. What have you been doing recently?" Steven said wanting not to talk about Japser that much,

"Pretty good. Mom's been pleased with my training." Replied Connie.

"Oh coo-"

Steven was cut off when there was suddenly rumbling. The two got in surprise as a dark figure was fading in and out. Then a dark humanoid creature appeared out of nowhere and summoned tiny ant like creatures.

* * *

 **Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded OST 12 - Destiny's Force**

* * *

"Woah what is that thing?!" Conne shouted in shock.

Meanwhile Garnet had rushed out of the house. She wore a visor, a purple clothing, and had red skin. She knew it was going to happen, because of her future vision but she was to late. Pearl and Amethyst rushed out with her. Pearl had pure white skin, with a gem on top of her head. Amethyst has purple skin, with a white tank shirt and white long hair. But they couldn't, save them in time as one of the tiny dark creature leaped into the air ready to attack the two children. Connie didn't have her sword and Steven couldn't react in time to summon his shield.

"STEVEN! CONNIE" Pearl shouted.

It was about to hit them but it didn't happen. In front of them there was a boy in black clothing, brown spiky hair, giant shoes, and was holding a giant key.

"You two alright? He asked.

Steven and Connie were shocked.

"Um alright we guess?" Connie answered. "Who are you?"

The boy just replied with. "I'm Sora!"

"How did you do that?" Steven asked stars in his eyes.

Suddenly more of the ant like creatures were being summoned by the Huge dark figure.

"Uh stupid Darkside. Summoning Shadows like crazy. No matter I've fought tougher Heartless. You two may want to run. This is going to get ugly."

"But-"

"Go. Please. Don't let ANYONE interfere." Sora said calmly.

The two of them just obeyed. They ran back to the others.

"Garnet! That boy just saved us his name is, Sora and he's fighting those dark creatures. He called them Heartless for some reason." He said.

"Garnet! He cant fight those- Things alone!" Pearl said scared for Sora's health.

"Yeah I agree with Pearl for once. He can't fight those-" Amethyst was cut off by Garnet.

"Don't stop him. He knows what he's doing." All four of them couldn't argue with Garnet. They trusted her with her future vision.

Meanwhile Sora was holding his weapon waiting for an attack. 10 Shadows jumped up into the air and tried to attack him, but he rolled out of the way and slashed them all. 5 more tried to attack him but he fired a ice like projectile at them.

"Woah! He can use magic" Steven said in awe.

"H-how can that be possible?! Humans cant use magic!" Pearl said in shock.

Sora then headed straight for the Darkside. He fired three fire balls at it.

"FIRAGA!"

Sora was then punched by the huge beast. The darkside then fired a dark energy beam at him successfully hitting him wounding him badly.

Pearl summoned her spear, Amethyst summoned her whip, Steven summoned got his shield and Connie got her sword which used to be Rose's from the Beach house. But once again Garnet stopped them

"HEAL!" Sora shouted, as he raised his weapon in the air with a green aura surrounding him. Most of his wounds were gone.

Sora remembered the last time he fought one of things. The first time he defeated a Darkside by aiming for the eyes. Sora with his instincts leaped into the air and sliced the Huge Heartless' eye's open.

"Your face is wide open!" Sora exclaimed in triumph as the Darkside disintegrated into nothing with a whit light popping out of it before too disappearing. Sora then un-summoned his weapon as it disappeared in white light.

* * *

 **End Music**

* * *

"Well that was fun." Sora said tired.

Sora then turned to the right to see the Crystal Gems except Garnet in shock.

"Well looks like I got a LOT of explaining to do."

* * *

 **Well there you go! Chapter 1 finished. Yeah It may seem rushed but I wanted to give you this chapter already. Also the "Your face is wide open!" quote was from the Kingdom Hearts manga So in chapter 2, Sora's going to explain who is and why he's here. So is the Crystal gems. ANYWAYS I gotta go. Makes sure to review and point something's out so I can improve. This is my third story. So I;'ll be seeing you guys at the next chapeter. SO peace out! (P.s I'm looking for a bet reader)  
Keemstar: A-alex is a s-stupid ni- *Gets kicked by me***


	2. Chapter 2: Explination Yay

**(Hey guys. Just wanted to write a quick message. Sorry it took so long but I had school. I just became a writer this year but I already came down with a dreaded case of the "Writers block". Then I actually came down with sickness. I am so disappointed in myself that this took 2 months. But enough about my rambling)**

 **Hello everyone! RineTheHedgehog back here with a new chapter. We're going to get an explanation Also spoilers for both Kingdom Hearts fans and Steven Universe fans because this chapter contains a lot of plot explanation. So if you haven't played Kingdom Hearts or watched Steven Universe or both, you're going to be confused. Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network, and Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix. ENJOY!**

 **Also I have a list for Fusion and Drive form team ups:**

 **-Wisdom Form & Opal**

 **-Anti Form & Sugilite**

 **-Limit Form & Stevonnie**

 **-Master Form & Sardonyx**

 **-Valor Form & Smoky Quartz**

 **-Final Form & Alexandrite.**

* * *

 _When you walk away_  
 _You don't hear me say please_  
 _Oh baby, don't go_  
 _Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_  
 _It's hard to let it go_

 _You're giving me too many things_  
 _Lately you're all I need_  
 _You smiled at me and said,_

 _Don't get me wrong I love you_  
 _But does that mean I have to meet your father?_  
 _When we are older you'll understand_  
 _What I meant when I said "No,_  
 _I don't think life is quite that simple"_

 _When you walk away_  
 _You don't hear me say please_  
 _Oh baby, don't go_  
 _Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_  
 _It's hard to let it go_

 _The daily things that keep us all busy_  
 _like this and that and what is what_  
 _Are confusing me_  
 _That's when you came to me and said,_

 _Wish I could prove I love you_  
 _But does that mean I have to walk on water?_  
 _When we are older you'll understand_  
 _It's enough when I say so_  
 _And maybe some things are that simple_

 _When you walk away_  
 _You don't hear me say please_  
 _Oh baby, don't go_  
 _Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_  
 _It's hard to let it go_

 _Hold me_  
 _Whatever lies beyond this morning_  
 _Is a little later on_  
 _Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_  
 _Nothing's like before_

 _When you walk away_  
 _You don't hear me say please_  
 _Oh baby, don't go_  
 _Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_  
 _It's hard to let it go_

 _Hold me_  
 _Whatever lies beyond this morning_  
 _Is a little later on_  
 _Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_  
 _Nothing's like before_

 _If you're evil and you're on the rise,  
You can count on the four of us taking you down,  
'Cause we're good and evil never beats us,  
We'll win the fight and then go out for pizzas._

 _We are the Crystal Gems,_  
 _We'll always save the day,_  
 _And if you think we can't,_  
 _We'll always find a way._

 _That's why the people of this world believe in_  
 _Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, and Steven, and Sora!_

 _If you could only know, what we really are,_  
 _When we arrived on Earth, from out beyond your star,_  
 _We were amazed to find, your beauty and your worth,_  
 _And we will protect your kind,_  
 _And we will protect your Earth,_  
 _And we will protect your Earth,_  
 _And we will protect you!_

 ** _(Garnet)_**

 _I will fight for the place where I'm free!_  
 _To live together and exist as me!_

 ** _(Pearl)_**

 _I will fight in the name of Rose Quartz!_  
 _And everything that she believed in!_

 ** _(Amethyst)_**

 _I will fight for the world I was made in!_  
 _The Earth is everything I've ever known!_

 ** _(Steven)_**

 _I will fight to be everything,_  
 _That everybody wants me to be when I'm grown!_

 _ **(Sora)**_

 _I'll fight the darkness and free everyone's hearts_

 _I'll always be there for my friends, because they're my power!_

 _The odds are against us, this won't be easy,_  
 _but we're not going to do it alone!_

 _We are the Crystal Gems!_  
 _We'll always save the day,_  
 _And if you think we can't,_  
 _We'll always find a way,_  
 _That's why the people of this world,_  
 _Believe in_  
 _Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl and Steven, and Sora!_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Explinationn... Yay**

Sora and the Crystal gem including Connie just sat in silence in Steven's house. Sora and the Crystal gems had introduced their names earlier. The Crystal gems had also said they were the protectors of Earth so Sora guessed that they were the heroes of this world

"So... um... Who want's to go first?..." Asked Sora breaking the awkward silence.

"You first." Garnet answered calmly without much expression.

"Um okay. I guess I should start from the beginning." Sora said. "So you guys promise to not freak out if I tell of this information alright?"

"Of course." Steven answered innocently. "Right guys?" The others nodded.

"I-I'm from another world."

"... WHAT?!"

Sora covered his ears. "You promised you wouldn't scream!"

"We didn't expect you to say that! Who are you?!" Pearl answered back, summoning her spear.

"I was about to continue. So as I was about to say."

* * *

"I'm from Destiny Islands. Long ago I was with my two best friends Riku and Kairi. We were building a raft to visit, other worlds."

"A raft?!" Amethyst laughed.

"Yeah we were dumb kids. Anyways back when we were six Kairi washed up onto the beach. She had amnesia but we assumed she was from another world. Turns out we were right. Anyways one night there was a storm. I rushed out of my home to check on the raft. Suddenly they came. Heartless. You know those creatures I battled earlier."

"I'm pretty sure I can remember the things that nearly killed me." Connie joked.

"Yeah. So Heartless are born from the darkness of people. As long as there are also darkness in peoples hearts they'll never disappear. As I ran away from them I saw, Riku and Kairi's boats so I knew they were still on the island."

"So why didn't you just use the boats to get off the island?" Pearl asked.

"Again we were dumb kids. On the way from running from the Heartless., I saw Riku but he was acting strange. He said that he wasn't afraid of the darkness and gave into it." Sora continued on. "As I tried to reach him darkness sprouted out from the floor. Next thing I knew I woke up in our secret hideout. Just a cave with drawings all over the wall, and a strange door with no hinge. I should also explain earlier that day, whilst I was drawing something on the wall in our hideout a strange guy in a green hood. I'll explain about him later but for now lets call him... Erhm... Diz?"

Steven, Connie,, and Amethyst then laughed uncontrollably. They were shushed by Garnet and Pearl whilst Sora glared at them.

"Diz?" Steven Asked.

"I'll explain later." Sor said "Anyways... Diz was mumbling about something weird stuff. I didn't understand it at the time. Then Kairi called out for me. When I turned back he was gone. Back to the present or eh... Past anyways I saw Kairi. But she like Riku acted weird. Before I could do anything the door suddenly burst open with darkness lurking out. Kairi was knocked back. I opened my arms to catch her but I never caught her. She vanished into thin air quite literary. Now two of my best friends had vanished. Then a voice in my mind spoke to me. Then a light appeared in my hands. The light disappeared to reveal the Keyblade." Sora said revealing his weapon now nown as the "Keyblade" the Kingdom Key.

"That's a very fitting name." Pearl said.

"Yeah. So as I was looking at it the ground around me crumbled apart. When I looked around I saw a destroyed Destiny Islands. There was also a Darkside in front of me. You know that huge creature which attacked Steven and Connie earlier?"

Everyone nodded.

"Yeah. Well I defeated by aiming at its I defeated it I sucked up by a Portal along with it. Then I was woken up by Pluto, a yellow dog. I then realised I was in a different world called Traverse Town. It was well just a normal town. So sorry if you got your expectations high. Pluto ran away , and I started to look around. All of a sudden a pack of Heartless jumped me and I took refuge in the shop. A old guy who's a friend of mine called Cid told me to get out if I ain't buying anything. Then he heard the Heartless banging and blasted them with some sort of cannon." Sora said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Hollow Bastion**

* * *

"WHO CALLED ME OLD?!"

"I think Cid's losing it..."

* * *

 **Back at Steven's world**

"He told me that Riku and Kairi might be in Traverse Town because everyone ends up there after their world is destroyed." Sora continued on.

"That's Horrible!" Pearl cried out.

"Now that's not even the worst part. The Heartless literary eat peoples Hearts. And then those people become Heartless."

"Wow that's messed up." Amethyst said.

"Yeah it is. So after leaving Cid's shop I ran into a guy called Leon. He knocked me out to 'put my Heart to sleep' to stop the Heartless from tracking me. When I woke up I met a ninja girl called Yuffie. Leon and Yuffie both explained to me what was going on. Then the Heartless started to attack again, and they ran off leaving me alone. Then I ran into Donald and Goofy. Donald is humanoid talking duck who uses a staff to use magic, and Goofy is a humanoid talking Dog.

"..."

"Yeeeeah. This is when it all started to get WEIRD. We worked together to fight another Heartless boss. After the fight Donald and Goofy told me that they were looking for their king Mickey Mouse. Leon told me to go with them. Then we could find Riku, Kairi, and the King together. He also told me to find Ansem's research to find out more about the Heartless. So our world venturing journey began. I won't explain every world in detail but there was Alantica, Halloween Town, Deep Jungle, Wonderland, Olympus Coliseum, Agrabah, and Neverland. Heck I even became a Merman in Alantica. During our journey I found out there was a witch called Maleficent kindapping seven Princess' of light to revive Kingdom Hearts, A moon/door containing Light, Darkness, Power and Knowledge. I also found out that Riku was doing fine but he was acting like a total jerk to us. Apparently he thought that I replacing him and Kairi with Donald and Goofy. I also found out that Kairi's heart was missing. Then we came to the second final World Hollow Bastion. I found out that I wasn't the Keyblade's chosen one but it was originally Riku. But when he gave into the Darkness I got it from him. After Riku stole the Keyblade Donald and Goofy abandoned me and went after him. So all I had left to fight with was a wooden sword. Luckily I learned a few skills sand Magic during my journey. Donald and Goofy came back for me and I got the Keyblade back. Then we had to fight Maleficent in her dragon form. After the fight I found out Riku was possessed by Ansem. But he really wasn't Ansem he just stole his name. He was actually called Xehanort but he stole the, real Ansem's name who is Diz!" Sora said taking a deep breath.

"..."

"WHAT?" Pearl asked.

"I'll explain later. He explained to me that Kairi was one of the Princess' of Heart and she was inside my heart-"

"Woah, have some control dude. You didn't have to admit your love for her like that." Amethyst said. Sora blushed at the thought of him and Kairi together and looked at her angrily. Garnet smiled which surprised Sora since he met them she never showed much expressions or emotions.

"AMETHYST!" Pearl scolded the purple gem.

"Calm down P. I was just joking." Amethyst said laughing. "Sorry about that. You can resume."

"As I was saying, Kairi's hearts was inside of me. Riku-Ansem tried to kill me to free Kairi but I fought back. After I defeated him he disappeared. But the Keyhole was locked. This was because all Princess' weren't. So to lock the Keyhole I had free Kairi so... I killed myself." Sora said.

The awkward silence began again.

"WHAT?!"

"But... But... HOW ARE YOU EVEN HERE NOW?!" Connie shouted at him.

"Well after I freed Kairi I became a Shadow. When she hugged me I was revived. It was her light that cured me." Sora said waxing his ears.

"So you basically committed suicide to free her." Pearl said. "But did you not think about how they were going to lock the Keyhole without you?"

"Eh... No. I was really dumb. But after all of that we went off to the final world 'End of the world'. Basically all of the worlds that have been conquered by Heartless. We defeated Ansem and sealed Kingdom Hearts. We found King Mickey and Riku. We had to shut Kingdom Hearts from both sides. Riku and Mickey were on the other side. We were separated from them and Kairi. We then started our journey to find the King and Riku."

Sora explained about his journeys in Castle Oblivion, About his Nobody Roxas, The perilous adventure to defeat Organisation XII, How he found Riku, Kairi and Mickey and his Mark of Mastery which he for some reason failed which everyone but Garnet questioned.

"And that's it. Any questions?" Sora asked.

"Yeah whats up with your clothes and hair-" Amethyst was about to ask Sora but...

"WHY THE HELL DO PEOPLE KEEP ASKING THAT?!" Sora shouted frustrated. "THIS CLOTHING IS FASHIONABLE WHERE I COME FROM SO IS MY HAIRSTYLE!"

"... Dude you need to chill out." said Amethyst.

"Sorry..." Sora said apologizing. "So mind explaining your story."

"Sorry its private." Garnet said.

"WHAAAT?!" Sora, Steven, and Connie whined.

"I do agree with Garnet. Its too personal to explain." "And the Gem wars might be too harsh for you."

"Try me **.** "

"Can we just explain later." Amethyst groaned.

Sora nodded. "So can I get a tour of place? I'm starving."

Steven gasped "Oh man there's so many places we can go. I need to introduce you to the Pizza Family, Lars, Sadie, Dad, Ronaldo okay maybe not Ronaldo he'll freak out if he meets you..."

"This is going to be a long day." Sora sighed as Steven went on.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Mysterious Tower.**

* * *

Yen Sid sighed as he sat on his chair. In front of him was Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Lea, Donald Duck, Goofy, and Aqua who had recently been rescued from the Realm Of Darkness by Sora, and had found a way to save her two closest friends. Terra and Ven.

"Xehanort has grown far more stronger. And the Keyblade war is near. I presume they are fitting in at Hollow Bastion?" Yen Sid asked.

"Yeah. Sonic's been a real pain but other then that they're doing well." Riku answered.

"Good. And how our new Keyblade wielder is doing with her training."

"She has good control over her Light and Darkness. Her Guard form is a lot more stronger now too." Kairi said.

"Please summon her then."

After a while Kairi came back with a girl. She was about ten years old with blue eyes, long honey blonde hair , wearing a red high waist with a dress and a hood at the back, Black riding boots, A blue ribbon tied to her right shoulder, and a red hat with a thick black ribbon tied around it. She summoned her Keyblade Two Become one.

"Serena. I trust that you are ready."

"Yes Master Yen Sid." Serena bowed politely.

" I am sending all of you off to the world Sora's in. I fear Xehanort is plotting his next move there."

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUN. Yep Xehanort's back and he's planning as always. In the next chapter Sora is getting a tour around Beach City. And he may meet his old friends along with a familiar one and a completely new one. And yes for any Pokémon fans this is Serena from Pokémon XYZ. I'll explain how she got the Keyblade in the next chapter. Sonic The Hedgehog will also be making a appearance later in the story with some other Disney characters. He and Serena are few of the few guest stars that will be making an appearance in this story. But for now bye!**


	3. Update

**Hey everyone RineTheHedgehog here. I have finally finished chapter 2. Its been updated so check it out. Sorry if it may seem rushed out but I wanted to give you guys something. Chapter 3 is Beach City Tour. Obvious what its going to be. Chapter 4 is where Sora and the Gang meet Lapis and Peridot at the Barn. Chapter 5 will be the Beta Kindergarten. and Chapter 6 will be Sora Vs. Jasper and Smoky Quartz's reveal. That's what I have planned so far. I'll stop rambling now and let you read chapter 2.**


End file.
